


An Unexpected Outcome

by Anonymous



Series: Everything in Eos Wants Prompto [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daemons, Gangbang, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, daemon sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. The daemons had acted so fast, stealing Prompto away in the dark chaos of the fight.





	An Unexpected Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a fill from the ffxv kinkmeme, the prompt was: Prompto/Hobgoblins, Noncon, Gangbang, Spitroasting - Prompto gets cornered by two or more Hobgoblins who have their way with him by spitroasting him ;))
> 
> This is exactly what happens in this fic, it isn't pleasant, so if you aren't into sex with monsters, please don't read this. Apparently, this is the train I'm on now, maybe even conducting it, so all aboard the Everything in Eos Wants to Fuck Prompto train if you're with me for this kink. I hope someone's gonna keep me company, cause it sure is lonely in this corner otherwise!

The breath left Prompto's body in a ragged, pained gasp, as he connected with the rocks. He was sprawled flat on his back, and the loss of air didn't help the confusion spinning around his head, after the blow he'd just taken there.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen. They'd picked up a night hunt, and usually taking on those daemons for a hunt wasn't too much for any of them, not when it was meant to be just a small group of hobgoblins. But then an iron giant had joined the fray, rising up from the ground in a screeching swirl of black ooze, and all bets had been off.  
  
Prompto remembered how Noctis and Ignis had then focused their attention on the iron giant, using their speed against it, with Ignis harrying it's legs with his daggers, and Noctis warping repeatedly to hit at it's sword, trying to knock the giant weapon away. Gladio had dealt with the hobgoblins, cutting off the heads of two of them with a single swing from his broadsword, and Prompto had moved between the two battles, staying out of range, getting a shot in whenever he could, at whatever he could.

That, he thought, as he felt his body being slowly dragged across the rocky, uneven ground, was when it had really gone wrong, where he'd messed up, and gotten himself into this situation. Ignis had been flung aside, knocked to the ground, seemingly by the giant fist of the daemon in a sweeping attack. Prompto's heart had stuttered to a stop at the sight of Ignis curled up against the ground, unmoving, and for a moment all he could think and hope was that Ignis wasn't dead. Gladio had seen him first and run over to help, and Noctis had redoubled his efforts, trying to keep the iron giant's attention on himself while Gladio ran to Ignis' aid. Prompto had wanted to run to Ignis too, but knew Gladio was closer. And Prompto had known he needed to keep his distance.  
  
It was in that moment, as his attention had been focused on Ignis, Prompto felt a hard _thwack_ against the back of his head, followed by a warm wetness. It had been enough to send his head spinning and see stars. The hobgoblins, he'd realised suddenly, and panicked. There had still been three of them left, and they'd taken advantage of Prompto's distraction. He'd felt one of the daemon's clawed hands grab at his arm and yank it hard, back behind Prompto's body, and it was that that had sent Prompto falling to the ground.  
  
Now he was pained and dizzy, his head throbbing, his arm where the daemon had a tight grip around him aching, as he felt himself pulled along behind the hobgoblins. He didn't know what they were doing with him, where they were taking him, this had never happened before. Daemon's usually attacked them where they were found, and had never taken to stealing any of them away, but that was definitely what seemed to be happening now, they obviously had some kind of destination in mind for Prompto.  
  
Ignis would be so disappointed in him, Prompto thought, tears burning at the corners of his eyes. Disappointed that Prompto had let emotion, let his feelings for Ignis, distract him from what had been a dangerous situation. But Prompto had been unable to help it, for just that split second, because it was Ignis, and Prompto couldn't let him die, couldn't bear to see it. Now, he had no idea how his friends were faring, if Ignis was even alive, had Gladio made it? Prompto had to let himself believe that Gladio had managed to revive Ignis, because the alternative was too much to bear in this moment, with him being dragged slowly to some unknown destination.  
  
The daemon's had acted so fast, stealing Prompto away in the dark chaos of the fight, and Prompto was sure none of his friends had had a chance to notice or properly see what had happened yet. He hoped they all managed to defeat the iron giant, and come out of the fight okay. He needed them to, because he was certain he wouldn't make it out of this himself. There were three daemon's against just him, and he was injured, his head aching painfully from the injury to the back of it. It didn't help every time his head hit against a rock or uneven ground, as his body was dragged along.

He blinked, trying to focus his eyes, trying to see where he was being taken, if he had a chance to get away. He could see the other two hobgoblin's walking along beside him, in their strange, almost skipping gait; it made them appear eager and excited, for whatever was going to happen.  
  
Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think too hard about that, but unable to stop himself anyway, imagining claws and teeth and those sharp, pointed horns ripping into him, tearing him to pieces. He let out a choked sob, tears squeezing from his closed eyes. He never imagined it might end like this for him.  
  
There was a strange, grunting, guttural sound, coming from one of the hobgoblin's, and it sounded almost as if it might have been laughing, in some twisted way, at Prompto's distress. Gods, what a way to go.  
  
Prompto could only see where he had come, not where he was heading, so it took him by surprise to find himself suddenly pulled into a shallow cave, before the hobgoblin roughly dropped Prompto's arm, leaving him splayed across the rocky ground. His head was still spinning, but Prompto wasn't going to go down without a fight, and in a flash of blue that briefly illuminated the cave, he summoned his gun.  
  
Maybe daemons were clever, maybe they just ran on instinct, whatever it was, Prompto didn't get very far with his plan. The cave wasn't very large, the daemon's were close to him, and one reached out before Prompto could fire off a shot, grabbing him painfully around the wrist. He felt as another hobgoblin, who had angled behind Prompto, bucked it's horn up against Prompto's shoulder blades, both acts making him cry out in pain, and the gun dropped from his wrist, useless now. There was that deep, guttural almost laughing sound again, as the three daemon's eyed Prompto. Their eyes were red and burning, and they seemed focused on Prompto, strangely intense. He felt as if he was being assessed for something.  
  
A coldness dropped into his stomach, spreading chills throughout his body. The pain was still blooming where he had been hurt, his head, his arm and his wrist, his back, which felt sticky and wet, and he imagined that horn to have cut a line across his skin. The terror was welling within him now, because Prompto just didn't know what to do, how he was supposed to get out of this. Although they tended to hunch over, the daemon's were bigger and stronger than Prompto, and they were daemon's, he couldn't reason with them, couldn't try to talk his way out of this. Fighting his way out had been removed, talking his way out was never an option, so Prompto could only hope that his friends might find him, before these daemon's ripped him apart.  
  
His chest heaved as he tried to draw in breaths, the panic making it hard to breathe, and his eyes moved from one daemon to the other. Two stood in front of him, one behind, and still, they seemed to simply eye him with curiosity. It was unsettling. What did they want?  
  
One of them grunted, the one behind Prompto, and maybe it was talking to the other two or something, giving them some kind of order, because one of them stepped forward then, closer. Prompto pulled in a shaking breath, his mind racing. It reached out towards him with it's hand, touched the top of his pants. _What?_ _What the hell?_ Another sound like an order from the daemon behind him, and then Prompto's mind was racing, as the daemon moved it's large hands, and quickly tore through Prompto's pants. The denim hung in shreds around his legs. Another motion, as the daemon ripped the rest of the fabric off of Prompto, none too gently, sharp claws dragging against Prompto's thighs in it's haste.  
  
_What the fuck?_ He couldn't make sense of it, he just couldn't. The breath had hitched in his chest, and his body felt cold all over, the weight of that dread dropping even lower within him. None of the daemons they had encountered had ever done this before, and if it was a prelude to killing him, it was a really fucking strange one. Were they going to eat Prompto? Did they need to get him naked for that first? He just didn't know, and his panicked thoughts started to garble one into another, losing form, losing coherence, until his mind simply became a constant, steady hum of _whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck._  
  
There was that sound that Prompto thought must be laughing again, coming from all of them at once, and the sound echoed lowly against the walls of the cave, surrounding Prompto in even more of that beastly, strange mockery of him.  
  
He felt thick, hard fingers scrabbling against his skin then, and Prompto wanted to scream, when his underwear was torn off of him as well, leaving his lower body entirely exposed now. The daemon's seemed to be considering him again, and Prompto squirmed where he was, wanting to hide himself, feeling confused and sick, his various injuries still throbbing in pain, but still the hobgoblin's in front of him seemed to just look at him, eyeing the limp cock that hung between Prompto's legs.  
  
One of the daemon's still had a firm hold on his wrist, and the one behind him, Prompto could feel, had a grip on his other arm, their strength keeping him in place.  
  
The daemon in front of him reached out then, gave a rough, experimental poke at Prompto's cock. The sensation had Prompto gasping, his skin shuddering at even that brief contact. His body fought of its own free will, trying to pull himself from the daemon's hold around him, struggling with every fibre of his being to just get away, get out of this situation, _gods, please._  
  
There was a sharp pain against the back of his head, where it already ached, and black blossomed briefly across his vision, as pain consumed him. When he came back into himself, although he felt a little distant from what was happening now, it was to find himself on his knees, one hand pressing roughly at Prompto's shoulder, holding him down. His eyes focused on the single daemon that remained in front of him, both the other two were behind him, keeping tight hold of Prompto.  
  
Prompto realised then how close the daemon was in front of him. And then he realised that the daemon had removed what little clothing it tended to wear, and despite the distance within his spinning head, his heart dropped, and all the breath left his body in one, swift, gasp. It was so close to Prompto's face, and though it most definitely looked phallic, it wasn't something Prompto had seen before, wasn't at all what Prompto had become accustomed to, over time. _Oh gods, please, no, what is happening?_  
  
And it looked hard, from what Prompto could guess at. There was a deep, rough, sound from above him, that laugh, and he saw red eyes peering down at him; by all accounts, the daemon looked delighted.  
  
The daemon took another step forward, and prodded itself against Prompto's unwilling lips. He didn't want to let that thing inside his body at all, shuddering and feeling sick at having that hardness press against him at all. A grunt, and one of those large hands that had hold of him squeezed Prompto tightly, and he could feel the bones in his arm protesting at the grip. They were going to break him, in order to make him do this. What the fuck kind of messed up situation was this, Prompto thought.  
  
Pain flared again, and he couldn't keep his mouth closed. The daemon thrust forward, eagerly, and pushed itself between Prompto's lips. He gagged at the intrusion, choking around the rough appendage he was being forced to take. He wanted to be sick. He couldn't do anything though, and with almost a gleeful abandon, the daemon began to thrust harshly into Prompto's mouth, making him gag and choke, tears running down his face.  
  
He felt one of those large hands on him again, rough-skinned fingers dragging down his chest, as one of the daemon's behind him started to touch him. _No, no, stop,_ Prompto wanted to plead, but he couldn't speak, all he could do was whine around the thrusting intrusion filling his mouth.  
  
Thick fingers found his cock, rubbing crudely at Prompto. To his horror, he felt a familiar heat come to life within him, his body twitching at the touch. He didn't understand, it didn't feel good, he definitely didn't want it, and yet there was no mistaking as he began to harden under the blunt touch of rough, daemon fingers.  
  
The daemon in front pulled out of him, and Prompto found himself choking, gasping for breath, body trying to heave but nothing coming out. For a moment that daemon watched what the other hobgoblin was doing to Prompto, seemingly fascinated by the way his body responded, by how his cock changed, become hard and heavy. The hobgoblin gripped him then, and it was a much rougher rhythm than Prompto usually enjoyed, though by a very human hand, when it did happen, and this situation was so far from any other sexual encounters Prompto had had, he tried furiously to banish those thoughts from his head. He didn't want to think of _him_ , not when this was happening.  
  
He gasped, because it was on the edge of painful, the hand that was pumping at his cock, and still he felt the pleasure welling up inside of him, filling him, heat seeking a release. He gasped and whined and groaned, just wanting this to end, helpless to stop it. Fingers squeezed around him then, hard, and Prompto wailed as he came, his orgasm washing over him, spilling into the hobgoblin's hand, dripping across Prompto's belly. Shame welled up within him, at his traitorous bodies reaction. Around him, he could hear all the hobgoblin's grunting and muttering, seemingly excited by what they had just witnessed. Prompto hoped that was all, that it would be over.  
  
When he felt a hand press against the small of his back and shove, he knew that it wasn't. Prompto grunted as he fell forward, now on his hands and knees. His body was exposed, scarily so, to the hobgoblin's that remained behind him. His mouth was once again far too close for Prompto's liking to the daemon in front of him, it's organ still right there and seemingly hard, as it leaned itself down closer, until it was mere inches from Prompto's face. He felt fingers grab roughly at his hair, felt as the daemon's organ brushed up against his cheek, rubbing harshly against his skin.  
  
And behind him, he could feel another hand following the curve of Prompto's spine, tracing the line between his ass cheeks, as it searched for what it wanted. A long, shuddering breath left him, when he felt one of those thick fingers find what it was looking for, circling his entrance, probing at him. It wasn't at all gentle in it's discovery of Prompto's body and what it wanted, either, and a moment later he let out a startled cry, as the tip of it's finger entered his body. There was some excited chattering then, the daemon having found what it wanted.  
  
Prompto sobbed at the thought, and he felt any last sense of fighting, of self preservation, leak slowly out of him. His limbs felt numb, heavy and useless, and he felt so impossibly vulnerable and helpless in this moment, knowing what was going to happen.  
  
As the finger pulled out of him, the hobgoblin in front forced itself back into Prompto's mouth once again. Prompto let the organ fill his mouth, hating every moment of it. As the daemon began to fuck Prompto's face, pushing against Prompto with abandon, the other one pushed into him from behind. He let out a strangled cry at the sensation, because the daemon's organ wasn't exactly small, and because it was dry, Prompto wasn't ready for the intrusion. Daemon's didn't care, though, didn't know, all they knew was hunger and death, and Prompto wouldn't have counted this as a hunger they might experience, but clearly they did.  
  
He felt as the hobgoblin thrust into him, hard, making Prompto's body shake, pulling a cry of pain from him; his body felt like it was burning, where the daemon was penetrating him.  
  
There was absolutely nothing kind, or gentle, or slow, about what the daemon's began to do with Prompto's body, one fucking furiously into his mouth, making Prompto gag around the hard flesh beneath his tongue, as the other one fucked him from behind, filling Prompto with pain, and a hard, heavy heat. Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, he was forcefully reminded that there were three daemon's with him here in this cave, and the reminder came in the form of feeling as another organ, the skin rough and hard and hot, pushed into him as well. The sensation was insane, Prompto had never been so full before, and his head spun as he wondered if maybe he was going to die, if they were going to tear him in half as they fucked him almost senseless.  
  
He cried around the heavy thrusting into his mouth, felt his body rocked first one way, and then another. Up into the organ between his lips, then down, into the two fucking him from behind. Back and forth, back and forth, a painful, body-numbing motion, and Prompto felt his mind go hazy, start to fall away into the distance, trying to separate itself from what was happening to his body. But with every rough, hard, thrust into his body, pain flared within him, and each moment of pain brought his awareness painfully close to the situation.  
  
The hobgoblin's had tight hold of his body, too, as they fucked him wildly, brutally. They were grunting and groaning and chattering away, sounding more and more excited every time they pushed into Prompto's body. There was a heavy grunting from above him, and suddenly the organ in his mouth felt hotter than it had before, a tightness spreading across the skin pressing against his tongue. And then the daemon came, a rush of hot, unpleasant liquid spilling into Prompto's mouth. He gagged, and when the organ was pulled from between his lips, he tried to spit out what he could, not wanting any of that inside of him, if he could help it. The daemon didn't seem to care, was too busy watching what the other two hobgoblin's were doing to the rest of Prompto's body.  
  
They each gave a few more frantic, painful, shoves into him, and then Prompto once again felt an unpleasant rush of heat from within him. One of the daemon's pulled out, and spilled itself over Prompto's back, and he could feel some of it start to drip thickly down his ass. The other daemon was still inside of him, fucking into him with a few more harsh, savage thrusts of it's body, pushing itself as deep inside as it could go, and yet never quite hitting that spot for Prompto, the point that might give him any sense of pleasure. And then it was pulling away, and Prompto was empty.  
  
Tired, weak, and in pain, with nothing holding him up any longer, Prompto collapsed against the cold, rocky surface of the cave. His mind drifted into pain filled shock, the sensation once again of his mind not quite being one with his body, as the daemon's seemed to do more of their guttural grunting at one another. Maybe they were talking about how much they'd enjoyed fucking Prompto senseless, he didn't know, didn't have the capacity to even think about it. He just wanted it to end, for darkness to come and take him away from this moment.  
  
And darkness did descend around him for a time. When Prompto came to, he was surprised. He would have expected the daemon's to finish him off, when he had been so thoroughly broken, passed out and helpless. He hadn't expected to wake up, yet there he was, eyes blinking open, staring up at the sky above him. Wait, sky? Prompto blinked again, groaning in pain as all his other senses came to, and with that came awareness of his body, and his collection of aches and pains and wounds. Gods, he was a mess. But he was most definitely not in the cave any more, and there were no signs of the hobgoblins, or any other daemons. He was still naked from the waist down, and he couldn't be far from the cave, he thought, because the ground beneath him was cold and hard, rocky and uneven beneath him. Had the daemon's left him here? Had Prompto crawled out on his own, without realising? He just didn't know.  
  
He took a moment, sucked in a few long, deep, breaths. The anxiety and panic wasn't filling him yet, because his mind was still struggling to crawl out from beneath the blanket of unconsciousness that had taken him, still trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Best not to think about it, if he could help it. He pulled in a few more shaky breaths. In a few minutes he would try and get up, try to figure out where he was, and find his friends. He was sure he'd have some missed calls on his phone, and hopefully it was still working, when he could summon the energy to check it.  
  
Shit, though, what was he going to tell the guys when he did find them? He was half naked, clearly bruised and injured, but there was no way he could tell them what had happened to him. Just imagining the looks of disgust on their faces, and what would Ignis think of him?  
  
At the thought of Ignis, a memory rose within him, and Prompto remembered that he still didn't know if Ignis was okay, or if he had...  
  
His heart constricted, a small, muffled sob falling from him, and it gave him the energy he needed to find his phone, hidden in a pocket of his jacket. Thank god it hadn't been in his jeans, because Prompto wasn't sure he'd be able to go back into the cave and search for it.  
  
He saw his phone filled with missed calls, and another sob left him when he saw one of the numbers was Ignis'. He hit the last number to have called him, and raised the phone to his ears, his hands shaking. “Hey, Noct. It's me.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know, it's my birthday in a month and it sure would be swell to read some Prompto/monster sex that isn't written by myself! If anyone fancies gifting anon author here with some of that say, around the middle of June, I wouldn't at all be adverse to that! You know, just thought it was worth mentioning ;)
> 
> If you're exiting the train here, then please take all your personal belongings with you, and please mind the gap!


End file.
